mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario/Gallery
Emblems File:MarioEmblemOlympicGames.png|Mario's emblem from Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games. MarioMK8Symbol.png|''Mario Kart 8'' MarioSymbol.png|Mario and the rest of the Mushroom Kingdom's emblem in the Super Smash Bros. series. Artwork MarioInDKArtwork.jpg|''Donkey Kong'' Mario_DKJR.png|''Donkey Kong Jr.'' Mario_MB.png|''Mario Bros.'' Mario_MBA.png|''Mario's Bombs Away'' Mario_SMB.png|Super Mario Bros. 342px-Super_Mario_Running_Artwork.jpg|Super Mario Bros. Mariombros_.png|''Super Mario Bros.'' 412px-320099-mario1.jpg|''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels'' 447px-320102-mario1alt.jpg|''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels'' 346px-320122-mario4.jpg|''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels'' 455px-320155-mario6.jpg|''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels'' 260px-320139-mario5.jpg|''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels'' 359px-320174-mario7.jpg|''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels'' 338px-320105-mario2.jpg|''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels'' Mario_and_Luigi_3DHR.png|''Famicom Grand Prix II: 3D Hot Rally'' Mario_with_tire_3DHR.png|''Famicom Grand Prix II: 3D Hot Rally'' 640px-SMB2PNGORIGINAL.png|''Super Mario Bros. 2'' MarioSMB2NES.png|''Super Mario Bros. 2'' 94px-MarioSMB2NES2.png|''Super Mario Bros. 2'' 90px-EntranceArtPNG.png|''Super Mario Bros. 2'' 92px-SMB2_Mario.jpg|''Super Mario Bros. 2'' 88px-MarioSMB2_.png|''Super Mario Bros. 2'' 79px-SMB2_SuperMario.jpg|''Super Mario Bros. 2'' 73px-Mario_Treppe.png|''Super Mario Bros. 2'' 120px-SMB2VegetablePickUp.jpg|''Super Mario Bros. 2'' 120px-Mario_and_Luigi_-_Super_Mario_Bros_2.png|''Super Mario Bros. 2'' 120px-Hangonluigi2.jpg|''Super Mario Bros. 2'' 120px-Marioandpeach2.jpg|''Super Mario Bros. 2'' 108px-Mariovswart.jpg|''Super Mario Bros. 2'' 113px-Marioveggie.jpg|''Super Mario Bros. 2'' 107px-Mariosmb2.jpg|''Super Mario Bros. 2'' 120px-SMB2_MushroomBlock.jpg|''Super Mario Bros. 2'' 120px-Marioveggie2.jpg|''Super Mario Bros. 2'' 120px-Mariowhoa.jpg|''Super Mario Bros. 2'' 120px-Mariobed.jpg|''Super Mario Bros. 2'' 120px-RaccoonMarioFly.jpg|''Super Mario Bros. 3'' 120px-TanookiMario_SMB3.jpg|''Super Mario Bros. 3'' 120px-Mariohatted.jpg|''Super Mario Bros. 3'' 120px-FrogMario_SMB3.jpg|''Super Mario Bros. 3'' 120px-SMB3_HammerMario.jpg|''Super Mario Bros. 3'' 120px-SMB3_RaccoonMario.jpg|''Super Mario Bros. 3'' 120px-Statue_Mario.png|''Super Mario Bros. 3'' 72px-GoombaShoeMarioSpiny.png|''Super Mario Bros. 3'' 86px-MarioSML.jpg|''Super Mario Land'' 106px-SuperBallMario.png|''Super Mario Land'' 120px-Marine_Pop_SML.png|''Super Mario Land'' 120px-Sky_Pop_SML.png|''Super Mario Land'' 116px-MarioBrosPlayingNintendo.jpg|''Dr. Mario'' 117px-Mario_and_Yoshi_SMW.png|''Super Mario World'' 120px-SMW_CapeMario.jpg|''Super Mario World'' 96px-Mariopaintart1.png|''Super Mario World'' 120px-Yoshihold.jpg|''Super Mario World'' 120px-MarioplaySaxophone.png|''Super Mario World'' 120px-SMW_Mario_swimming.jpg|''Super Mario World'' 94px-SMW_Mario_jumping_at_block.jpg|''Super Mario World'' 116px-Rope.jpg|''Super Mario World'' 58px-SMW_Mario_Shell_Toss.jpg|''Super Mario World'' 120px-SMW_Mario_Spin_Door.jpg|''Super Mario World'' 113px-Marionesog.png|''NES Open Tournament Golf'' 120px-GroupShot.png|''NES Open Tournament Golf'' 81px-Y_Mario.jpg|''Yoshi'' 120px-Mariopaintart.png|''Mario Paint'' 120px-Mariopaintart2.png|''Mario Paint'' 114px-Mariopaintart3.png|''Mario Paint'' 97px-Mariopaintart4.png|''Mario Paint'' 120px-Mariopaintartt.png|''Mario Paint'' 111px-Mariomariopaint.jpg|''Mario Paint'' 120px-Mario2.jpg|''Mario Paint'' 107px-Mario3.jpg|''Mario Paint'' 120px-Mariopaint4.jpg|''Mario Paint'' 120px-Mariopaint5.jpg|''Mario Paint'' 120px-Mariopaints.png|''Mario Paint'' 120px-Mariopaints2.png|''Mario Paint'' 88px-MKMario.png|''Super Mario Kart'' 120px-Mario_SMK.png|''Super Mario Kart'' 120px-SMKMario.png|''Super Mario Kart'' 120px-3008074713_ab42509020_o.jpg|''Super Mario Kart'' 77px-LakitusavingMario.jpg|''Super Mario Kart'' 108px-SML2RabbitMario.png|''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins'' 100px-SML2 Mario.gif|''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins'' 109px-Yoshi_and_Mario_YC.jpg|''Yoshi's Cookie'' 120px-Mario_Captured.gif|''Mario is Missing!'' 120px-Mario_and_Luigi_smb2.gif|''Super Mario All-Stars'' 120px-Yoshisafari.jpg|''Yoshi's Safari'' 92px-MnW_Mario.jpg|''Mario & Wario'' 100px-MariosTimeMachineMario.png|''Mario's Time Machine'' 94px-Mario_Standing.jpg|''Donkey Kong (Game Boy)'' 85px-Mario_MPicross.png|''Mario's Picross'' 99px-MPicross.png|''Mario's Picross'' 105px-Mario'sT_Mario.jpg|''Mario's Tennis'' 120px-Mario_and_Wario_MSP.png|''Mario's Super Picross'' 5e5ac570fcb3be814380793d9a654735.jpg|''Mario Clash'' 120px-MarioClashMario.gif|''Mario Clash'' 120px-Diddy_mario_3d_render.png|''Donkey Kong Country 2'' 67px-RPGMario.png|''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' Super Mario 64 Wing Cap Mario.png|''Super Mario 64'' 117px-Normal_mariobobomblarge.jpg|''Super Mario 64'' 83px-Mario64victory.gif|''Super Mario 64'' 57px-Mario64smile.jpg|''Super Mario 64'' 62px-Mariolean64.gif|''Super Mario 64'' 120px-Mariobowser.png|''SuperMario 64'' 120px-Mario64groundpound.jpg|''Super Mario 64'' 100px-Mario2SM64.png|''Super Mario 64'' 120px-Marioheadslide.jpg|''Super Mario 64'' 120px-Mario64sleeping.gif|''Super Mario 64'' 48px-Mario64mad.gif|''Super Mario 64'' 57px-Mario64upset2.jpg|''Super Mario 64'' 120px-Mario64net.jpg|''Super Mario 64'' 75px-MarioSlidingDown_SM64.jpg|''Super Mario 64'' 105px-Mario64.png|''Super Mario 64'' 79px-Mario64point.gif|''Super Mario 64'' 99px-Mariopunch.gif|''Super Mario 64'' 66px-Mario64punch2.gif|''Super Mario 64'' 78px-Mario64punch3.jpg|''Super Mario 64'' 96px-Mario64push.png|''Super Mario 64'' 75px-Mario64run.jpg|''Super Mario 64'' 102px-Mario64run2.gif|''Super Mario 64'' 82px-Mario64walk.jpg|''Super Mario 64'' Mario64sidekick.gif|Super Mario 64 117px-Mariosiding.png|''Super Mario 64'' 120px-Mario64slide.gif|''Super Mario 64'' 120px-Mario64swim2.jpg|''Super Mario 64'' 120px-Marioswim64.jpg|''Super Mario 64'' 120px-Mario_underwater.jpg|''Super Mario 64'' 120px-Marioswim642.jpg|''Super Mario 64'' 120px-Marioswim643.jpg|''Super Mario 64'' 93px-Mariocrouch2.jpg|''Super Mario 64'' 79px-Mario64tiptoe.gif|''Super Mario 64'' 76px-Mario64handstand.jpg|''Super Mario 64'' 80px-SM64_Kick.jpg|''Super Mario 64'' 88px-Mario64presents.jpg|''Super Mario 64'' 73px-MariojumpsSM64.png|''Super Mario 64'' 101px-Sm64jump.jpg|''Super Mario 64'' 92px-Mariobackflip.jpg|''Super Mario 64'' 73px-Sm64mariojump2.jpg|''Super Mario 64'' 120px-Mariocreep.jpg|''Super Mario 64'' 120px-Mario64creep.jpg|''Super Mario 64'' 93px-Mario_Paper.jpg|''Paper Mario'' 94px-PM_Mario.gif|''Paper Mario'' 114px-MarioPM64.png|''Paper Mario'' 61px-Parakarry.gif|''Paper Mario'' 120px-Mario_P2.png|''Picross 2'' 120px-Mario_and_Wario_P2.png|''Picross 2'' 120px-Red_Kart.gif|''Mario Kart 64'' 120px-Gnwgroupart.png|''Game & Watch Gallery'' 120px-HelmetMario.png|''Game & Watch Gallery 2'' 97px-MarioGoomba.png|''Game & Watch Gallery 2'' 120px-SceneGW2.png|''Game & Watch Gallery 2'' 120px-Mariodiceblock.jpg|''Mario Party'' 68px-Marioparty1.jpg|''Mario Party'' 120px-Mp_n64_main_group.jpg|''Mario Party'' 120px-Mariopartyone.jpg|''Mario Party'' 120px-Peach_kissing_Mario_SMBDX.png|''Super Mario Bros. Deluxe'' 120px-Cast_SMBDX.png|''Super Mario Bros. Deluxe'' 81px-MarioSmash.png|''Super Smash Bros.'' 55px-Ssbmario.jpg|''Super Smash Bros.'' 120px-Mario_and_Luigi_MB_GWG3.png|''Game & Watch Gallery 3'' 96px-Mariogolfling.jpg|''Mario Golf (Nintendo 64)'' 78px-Marioputt.gif|''Mario Golf (Nintendo 64)'' 53px-Mariogolflean.gif|''Mario Golf (Nintendo 64)'' 84px-Mariogolfing.jpg|''Mario Golf (Nintendo 64)'' 95px-Mariogolf2.jpg|''Mario Golf (Game Boy Color)'' 93px-Mario_MAPaS.png|''Mario Artist: Paint Studio'' 106px-Marioparty2plumber.gif|''Mario Party 2'' 120px-Mario_MT64.jpg|''Mario Tennis (Nintendo 64)'' 120px-Mariotennis64mario.jpg|''Mario Tennis (Nintendo 64)'' 95px-Mario7.jpg|''Mario Tennis (Nintendo 64)'' 85px-MarioTennis1GBC.jpg|''Mario Tennis (Game Boy Color)'' 100px-MarioplumberParty3.jpg|''Mario Party 3'' 112px-SMB2_Door.jpg|''Super Mario Advance'' 81px-Mario_Mobile_Golf.jpg|''Mobile Golf'' 120px-Mario_laurel_wreath_MKSC.jpg|''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' 99px-MKSC_Mario.jpg|''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' 85px-Kart.jpg|''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' 90px-LM_Mario.jpg|''Luigi's Mansion'' 86px-20120408184433!Ssbmmario.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' 94px-SMW_Mario2.png|''Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2'' 120px-Sms_shine_get.jpg|''Super Mario Sunshine'' 89px-Plumbersunshine.jpg|''Super Mario Sunshine'' 86px-Smsmario-dirty.jpg|''Super Mario Sunshine'' 120px-Mario120302 big.jpg|''Super Mario Sunshine'' 120px-Art13.jpg|''Super Mario Sunshine'' 120px-Sms_mario_hover.jpg|''Super Mario Sunshine'' 96px-Smsmariojump.jpg|''Super Mario Sunshine'' 79px-Smsmariorun.jpg|''Super Mario Sunshine'' 120px-Sms_marioyoshi.jpg|''Super Mario Sunshine'' 79px-Sms_mario_jump.jpg|''Super Mario Sunshine'' 120px-Smsmariospray.jpg|''Super Mario Sunshine'' 89px-Smsmariojump2.jpg|''Super Mario Sunshine'' 119px-Smsmariorun2.jpg|''Super Mario Sunshine'' 107px-Smsmariosneak.jpg|''Super Mario Sunshine'' 120px-Sms_dive.jpg|''Super Mario Sunshine'' 120px-Ground_Pound.jpg|''Super Mario Sunshine'' 120px-Smsmarioswim.jpg|''Super Mario Sunshine'' 116px-Smsmariohover.jpg|''Super Mario Sunshine'' 120px-SMSunshine_TurboNozzle.jpg|''Super Mario Sunshine'' 87px-Smsmariorocket.jpg|''Super Mario Sunshine'' 90px-Smsspinjump.jpg|''Super Mario Sunshine'' 120px-Smsmarioflip.jpg|''Super Mario Sunshine'' 99px-Wall_Jump.jpg|''Super Mario Sunshine'' 120px-SMSPineapple.jpg|''Super Mario Sunshine'' 120px-MP4 star.jpg|''Mario Party 4'' 93px-Mario4.jpg|''Mario Party 4'' 86px-Mariotoad.jpg|''Game & Watch Gallery 4'' 91px-MGMario1.png|''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' 101px-MGMario2.png|''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' 120px-MGMario3.png|''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' 120px-MGMarioLuigi.png|''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' 99px-MarioLuigiDD1.png|''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' 120px-MarioLuigiDD2.png|''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' 120px-MarioLuigiDD4.png|''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' 120px-MarioLuigiDD3.png|''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' 120px-MarioLuigiDD0.png|''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' 113px-MKDD06.png|''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' 120px-Mkdd bob-omb battle.jpg|''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' 85px-Mario5.jpg|''Mario Party 5'' 98px-MP5Mario2.png|''Mario Party 5'' 70px-MarioSSS.png|''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' 100px-MLSS MarioBros.jpg|''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' 88px-Mariogat1.png|''Mario Golf: Advance Tour'' 120px-Mariogat.png|''Mario Golf: Advance Tour'' 77px-MarioMGA2.png|''Mario Golf: Advance Tour'' 84px-Rivalryrenewed.jpg|''Mario vs. Donkey Kong'' 99px-Mariohammer.jpg|''Mario vs. Donkey Kong'' 120px-MarioandMiniMariosMayhem.jpg|''Mario vs. Donkey Kong'' 92px-MvsDK-Mario Climbing Art.png|''Mario vs. Donkey Kong'' 47px-Mario9.jpg|''Mario vs. Donkey Kong'' 45px-MarioKey MvsDK.png|''Mario vs. Donkey Kong'' 120px-1000yeardoor.jpg|''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' 96px-PM2 Mario.png|''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' 83px-Mario Thinking PM2.png|''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' 100px-Mariowave.jpg|''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' 120px-Pinballmario.jpg|''Mario Pinball Land'' 95px-Gameoverpl.png|''Mario Pinball Land'' 120px-Mario MPT.png|''Mario Power Tennis'' 87px-Mario2 MPT.jpg|''Mario Power Tennis'' 120px-MarioMPT3.png|''Mario Power Tennis'' 120px-MarioPT1.png|''Mario Power Tennis'' 100px-MPTMario1.png|''Mario Power Tennis'' 98px-MarioPT2.png|''Mario Power Tennis'' 100px-MarioMTPT.png|''Mario Tennis: Power Tour'' 119px-MP6_Mario.jpg|''Mario Party 6'' 119px-MP6_Mario2.jpg|''Mario Party 6'' 104px-MP6_Mario3.jpg|''Mario Party 6'' 66px-Mariogood.png|''Super Mario 64 DS'' 120px-TheBIGGER4.png|''Super Mario 64 DS'' 120px-WingMarioSM64DS.png|''Super Mario 64 DS'' 120px-MPA_Mario.jpg|''Mario Party Advance'' 107px-MarioMPA.png|''Mario Party Advance'' 120px-MarioPeachLove.png|''Mario Party Advance'' 120px-Mario6.jpg|''Mario Party Advance'' 91px-MarioYakuman.gif|''Yakuman DS'' 120px-DDRmario.jpg|''Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix'' 55px-SUPER_CROSS_ARMS_MARIO.jpg|''Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix'' 106px-MSB_Mario.jpg|''Mario Superstar Baseball'' 120px-MarioSS_mario2.png|''Mario Superstar Baseball'' 103px-MarioBaseballMario.jpg|''Mario Superstar Baseball'' 120px-MarioPowerUp_MSB.jpg|''Mario Superstar Baseball'' 120px-MarioGP.jpg|''Mario Kart Arcade GP'' 120px-Mario_and_Pac-Man_MKAGP.jpg|''Mario Kart Arcade GP'' 120px-MarioSSX.png|SSX on Tour 120px-MLPSSXTour.png|''SSX on Tour'' 120px-ArmyHammerBro.png|''Super Princess Peach'' 111px-MarioMP7.png|''Mario Party 7'' 120px-Mario_Bros_MP7.png|''Mario Party 7'' 78px-Mario.jpg|''Mario Party 7'' 120px-Mario_Kart.jpg|''Mario Kart DS'' 120px-MKDSMario.jpg|''Mario Kart DS'' 120px-MarioKds.jpg|''Mario Kart DS'' 120px-Mario_Kart_DS_Mario.jpg|''Mario Kart DS'' 120px-Mariokartds1.png|''Mario Kart DS'' 120px-Mariokartds2.png|''Mario Kart DS'' 120px-MarioN1.jpg|''Super Mario Strikers'' 105px-Mario_strikers.jpg|''Super Mario Strikers'' 62px-SAGAMARIO.jpg|''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' 105px-Fcaex.png|''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' 75px-Babymariospit.png|''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' 84px-MLPiTSpinJump.jpg|''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' 120px-Normal_shellkick.png|''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' 120px-Copy.png|''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' 107px-Normal_chompattack.png|''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' 120px-MarioJumpNSMB.png|''New Super Mario Bros.'' 114px-Mario_luigi_jump.jpg|''New Super Mario Bros.'' 69px-Mega_MarioBros.jpg|''New Super Mario Bros.'' 90px-Mariohoopsstarl.jpg|''Mario Hoops 3-on-3'' 119px-MarioHoops.png|''Mario Hoops 3-on-3'' 104px-Mario2_MH3on3.png|''Mario Hoops 3-on-3'' 90px-MH3on3_Mario.jpg|''Mario Hoops 3-on-3'' 120px-Minismario.jpg|''Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis'' 92px-MKAGP2Mario.png|''Mario Kart Arcade GP 2'' 90px-Mariospace.jpg|''Super Paper Mario'' 106px-MarioAndTippy.jpg|''Super Paper Mario'' 99px-Marioshock.jpg|''Super Paper Mario'' 120px-Mariofaint.jpg|''Super Paper Mario'' 120px-MarioStrikers3j.jpg|''Mario Strikers Charged'' 120px-MarioStrikers2j.jpg|''Mario Strikers Charged'' 103px-MarioStrikers1j.jpg|''Mario Strikers Charged'' 111px-Normal mario2.jpg|''Mario Strikers Charged'' 94px-MarioMP8a.png|''Mario Party 8'' 94px-MP8Mario.png|''Mario Party 8'' 78px-Itam.jpg|''Itadaki Street DS'' 120px-MarioGalaxyArt.jpg|''Super Mario Galaxy'' 120px-Spinings.jpg|''Super Mario Galaxy'' 120px-MarioFloating SMG.jpg|''Super Mario Galaxy'' 120px-Tykemario.jpg|''Super Mario Galaxy'' 120px-BeeMario.jpg|''Super Mario Galaxy'' 120px-BooMario.jpg|''Super Mario Galaxy'' 120px-Springmario.jpg|''Super Mario Galaxy'' 120px-SMG RainbowMario.jpg|''Super Mario Galaxy'' 95px-Galaxy MarioArtwork 00003.jpg|''Super Mario Galaxy'' 75px-MarioOlympic.jpg|''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games'' 76px-Mario MPDS.png|''Mario Party DS'' 66px-MarioMPDS.png|''Mario Party DS'' 120px-Marioptds.png|''Mario Party DS'' 114px-BrawlMario.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' 107px-MarioKartWii.jpg|''Mario Kart Wii'' 120px-MarioKartWii2.jpg|''Mario Kart Wii'' 120px-Mariokartwii marioart.jpg|''Mario Kart Wii'' 120px-MKWii Mario.jpg|''Mario Kart Wii'' 120px-Scene MKWii.jpg|''Mario Kart Wii'' 98px-Mario Mario Super Sluggers.jpg|''Mario Super Sluggers'' 99px-Mario2 MSS.jpg|''Mario Super Sluggers'' 120px-Groupsluggyz.jpg|''Mario Super Sluggers'' 120px-MarioLuigiML3.jpg|''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' 75px-MarioLuigiStarlow.png|''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' 111px-NTR MarioLuigi3 05illu E3.jpg|''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' Snack_Basket.png|''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' 120px-MSWGMario.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' 107px-Mario Yoshi NSMBW.png|''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' 103px-NsmbMario.jpg|''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' 77px-MarioNSMBWii.png|''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' 116px-NSMBwii Marioandshell.jpg|''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' 62px-MarioPropella.png|''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' 120px-SMG2 Marioyoshi.jpg|''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' 98px-MarioandBaloonYoshi.jpg|''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' 120px-Marioyoshireed.png|''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' 120px-MarioYoshiAssistLumaBerry.png|''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' 120px-Drillmario.png|''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' 61px-Mario25th.png|''Super Mario All-Stars Limited Edition'' 111px-NewMario.jpg|''Super Mario All-Stars Limited Edition'' 120px-MsvDKMLMart1.png|''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem!'' 120px-MSMart1.png|''Mario Sports Mix'' 108px-MarioMSMix.png|''Mario Sports Mix'' 120px-MSM_MarioHockey.png|''Mario Sports Mix'' 120px-BowserMarioSportMix.png|''Mario Sports Mix'' 107px-SM3Dart.png|''Super Mario 3D Land'' 96px-TanookiMario_SM3DS.png|''Super Mario 3D Land'' 79px-StatueMario_3DL.png|''Super Mario 3D Land'' 91px-BoomerangMarioSM3DL.png|''Super Mario 3D Land'' 120px-Small_Mario_SM3DL.png|''Super Mario 3D Land'' 48px-Flagpole-SM3DL.png|''Super Mario 3D Land'' 110px-PropellerBlockMarioSM3DL.jpg|''Super Mario 3D Land'' 120px-MarioLondon2012.png|''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' 75px-Mario_1.png|''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' 90px-FortuneStMario.png|''Fortune Street'' 120px-MarioGlider3DS.png|''Mario Kart 7'' 120px-MarioKart3DS-Artwork1.png|''Mario Kart 7'' 120px-MK3D_Mario.png|''Mario Kart 7'' 118px-MarioMK7.png|''Mario Kart 7'' 120px-Mario_MK7.png|''Mario Kart 7'' 120px-Mariounderwaterartworqc8pr.png|''Mario Kart 7'' 120px-Mario-fireball-mk73s8gf.png|''Mario Kart 7'' 103px-MP9MarioArt.png|''Mario Party 9'' 109px-Mario_MP9.png|''Mario Party 9'' 120px-MP9_Mario.png|''Mario Party 9'' 115px-NIH_Wii_MarioParty9.jpg|''Mario Party 9'' 120px-MTOMario.jpg|''Mario Tennis Open'' 120px-MTOMario2.jpg|''Mario Tennis Open'' MarioNSMB2.png|''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' 120px-3DS_NewMario2_2_char01_E3.png|''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' 120px-Nsmb2shiningbrothers.jpg|''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' 120px-3DS_NewMario2_3_char02_E3.png|''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' 120px-NSMB2_Fire_Mario.png|''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' 120px-NSMB2_RaccoonMario.jpg|''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' 120px-NSMB2_GoldRMario.jpg|''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' 120px-Nsmb2raccoons.jpg|''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' 120px-Gold_Block_Mario_NSMB2.png|''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' 89px-MegaMario_NSMB2.png|''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' 65px-MiniMario_NSMB2.png|''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' 95px-Small-mario.png|''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' 120px-Nsmb2_starman_mario.png|''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' 120px-PM3DSart1.png|''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' 120px-3DS_PaperMario_2_char01_E3.png|''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' 74px-MarioPMSS.png|''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' 120px-MariohammerPMSS.png|''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' 97px-PMSSMario.png|''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' 97px-PMSS-MadMario.png|''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' 120px-WiiU_NewMarioU_2_char01_E3.png|''New Super Mario Bros. U'' 120px-WiiU_NewMarioU_3_char02_E3.png|''New Super Mario Bros. U'' 90px-Mario_-_New_Super_Mario_Bros_U.png|''New Super Mario Bros. U'' 53px-NSMBUSmallMario.png|''New Super Mario Bros. U'' 120px-Marioglowbabyyoshi.jpg|''New Super Mario Bros. U'' 120px-Marioglowbabyyoshi2.jpg|''New Super Mario Bros. U'' 503px-NSMBU_FourCharacters.png|''New Super Mario Bros. U'' MarioDT.jpg|''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team'' MarioMPIT.png|''Mario Party: Island Tour'' Mario 10.png|''Mario Party: Island Tour'' Mario 9.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' Mario SSB WiiU&3DS.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. 3DS/Wii U'' Mario Artwork for MK8.png|''Mario Kart 8'' Mario Kart.JPG|''Mario Kart 8'' Mario3DWorld.png|''Super Mario 3D World'' Mario (Mario Golf World Tour).png|''Mario Golf: World Tour'' Odyssey-Mario.png|''Super Mario Odyssey'' Super Mario Odyssey Artwork.png|''Super Mario Odyssey'' Mario Party The Top 100 Mario Artwork.png|''Mario Party: The Top 100'' Mario (New 3ds verison).png|Super Mario Odyssey/New Nintendo 3ds Xl Mario+Rabbids.jpg|''Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle'' (2017) Mario Tennis Aces Mario Artwork.png|''Mario Tennis Aces'' Mario SSBU.png|Mario in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate 822px-Cat Mario Artwork (alt) - Super Mario 3D World.png|Super Mario 3D World|link=Cat Mario Lucky Cat Mario.png CatMario.png CatCrew.png Mario Tokyo.png|Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 Sprites/Models SMB Smallmario.png|Super Mario Bros. File:Mario Sprite Ani - Super Mario Kart.gif|''Super Mario Kart'' (animated) smrpg_mario__walking.gif|''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' (animated) File:Mario Sprite Ani - Super Mario 64.gif|''Super Mario 64'' (animated) File:Mario Sprite - Super Mario Advance.png|''Super Mario Advance'' File:Mario Sprite - Mario Kart Super Circuit.png|''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' File:Mario Sprite - Super Mario Advance 2.png|''Super Mario Advance 2: Super Mario World'' File:Mario Sprite Ani - Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga.gif|''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' (animated) ml bis mario.gif|''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' (animated) Ryeouokmadri0gex4zvu.gif|''Super Mario World'' (animated) Mario.gif|''Mario Kart Wii'' (animated) Raccoon Mario.jpg|Raccoon Mario from Super Mario Bros.3 18395.png|Mario Party 2 (2000) rO5SL8w.png|Mario Golf 64 (1999) MBArcadeMarioSprite.png|Mario Bros. Arcade (1983) SSB Mario.jpeg|Super Smash Bros. 64 (1999) mario-kart-pixel-art-pixel-art-mario-kart-video-game-nintendo-racing-mario-pixel-8bit.png|LOL U 'Bold text'G''OTTED TROLD|link=https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/216871654/ mario hakama.jpeg|Mario (Hakama) from Mario Kart Tour. Mario Santa.jpeg|Mario Kart Tours santa outfit from Mario. Screenshots Time Trials (Mario Kart 8).jpg 640px-NSMBU4PlyEel.jpg 640px-WiiU MarioKart8 scrn01 E3.png 640px-MK8MarioKartStadium3.png 640px-Golem Lookalikes Screenshot - Super Mario 3D World.png Mario & Luigi Dream Team Title Screen.jpg DreamTeam-Ultibed-Placed.png DreamyMushrisePark.png Blargg SM64.png Chapter1StormingKoopaBros.Fortress.jpg BrosAttack.png Rumble Fumble.png Bubble.png CastleBleck1.jpg SMK OilSlick.png Lakitu SMK.jpg Shy Guy Beach (Mario Kart Super Circuit).png Peach Circuit - Mario Racing - Mario Kart Super Circuit.png Title Screen - Alternate - Mario Kart Super Circuit.png Title Screen (Mario Kart - Super Circuit).png Mushroom Cup Award - Mario Kart Super Circuit.png Luigi Circuit Racing - Mario Kart Wii.png Good egg Galaxy.png World 2 - 3D Land.png Landsend2.jpg Mpminigameisland-185x139.png Rain of Fire Mario Party 5.png MarioPartyWorld.jpg MarioParty9PartyMode.jpg Marioparty4booksquirm-185x138.png Mario Kart 8 Title Screen (Mario and Toad).png Mario Kart 8 Title Screen (Mario).png ParasolPlummet.jpg CrystalPalace.jpg LevelupMLPiT.jpg MLPIT 8.png MLPIT 7.png MLPIT 10.png MLPIT 13.png MLPIT 15.png Paper-mario-sticker-star-6.jpg 20121217014404!Kamek (Paper Mario Sticker Star).png MarioMachinefir.png Rainbow Road Mario Kart 8.jpg Cake Factory.png Screenshot nds mario and luigi bowsers inside story040.png MessyMemory.jpg FactoryGateSMRPG.png Flipside Arcade.png Pmssguide2091.png Pmssguide85.png Pmssguide72-275x165.png Pmssguidehpup2.png Speed Golf (Mario Golf World Tour).png|Mario in ''Mario Golf: World Tour, ready to swing in Speed Golf. Blargg SMG2.jpg BeatBlockSMG2.jpg Yoshi beeing seen with a star in SMG2.jpg LavaSMG2.jpg SMG2 Screen 9.jpg SMG2 Screen 8.jpg SMG2 Screen 7.jpg SMG Screen 4.jpg SMG Screen 2.jpg SMG Screen 1.jpg SMG2BigBooChase.jpg River piranha Plant battle.png Motley Bossblob's Big Battle.png Stardustbattle.png GiantBattle-Finisher2.png Bowser's Battle Yacht.png SuperBattleSpinner.png Paddle Battle (Mario Party).png King Boo Battle (Second Time, Super Mario 64 DS).png Battle With Koopa Bros. (Paper Mario).png Battle With Bowser???.png Battle With Bullet Bills (Paper Mario).png Battle With Bob-omb (Paper Mario).png Battle With Koopa Troopa and Bob-ombs.png Fryguy Battle (Super Mario Advance).png Bob-omb Battlefield (Super Mario 64).png Cheepskipper Battle - New Super Mario Bros.png Reznor Battle - E3 2012 Demo - New Super Mario Bros. 2.png Reznor Battle - Super Mario World.png Iggy Koopa Battle - Superstar Saga.png Title Screen - Mario Party 4.png Title Screen - Mario Family.png Title Screen - Mario Kart DS.png Title Screen - Mario Kart DS (Kiosk).png Title Screen - Mario Bros. (GBA).png SuperMarioAdvance2TitleJapan.png Super Mario Advance 2 - Japanese - Title Screen 2.png Super Mario Advance 2 - Title Screen 2.png Super Mario Kart Title Screen.png Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World - Title Screen.png Super Mario Collection - Title Screen.png Super Mario All-Stars - Title Screen.png SuperMarioWorldTitleScreen.png Yoshi's Village.png World 2-Castle (NSMB).png Tail Tree.png Splash Bros..png Swindell.png PiantaParlorInside.png PiantaParlorOutside2.jpg PiantaParlorOutside.jpg Saber Swipes.jpg Psychic Safari.jpg Mushroom Brew.png Recover.png Roll Out the Barrels.jpg Bowser Slots.jpg Quicksilver.png Mario Power Tennis - All Character Trophy Celebrations (HD) 2-46 screenshot.png TOAD Bandstand.jpg Sky Pilots.jpg Magnet Carta.jpg PsychoPlasm.png Rainbow Run (mini-game).jpg Time Bomb (mini-game).jpg Blue switch palace.png 180px-GreenSwitch.png SMW BackDoor.jpg SMB3 gif.gif D7IQf4KU0AEp85g.jpeg|Mario with Joker and Kirby in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Mario in rhythmic ribbon.png|Mario doing the "Rhythmic Ribbon" event in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Mario surfing suit.png Mario waving.png de:Mario (Galerie) Category:Character galleries Category:Galleries